winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Người yêu cũ 2. Magnet 3. Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Low-income doesn't mean your house looks poor or "not normal." Low-income or low-income household means you are poor. It's a nicer way to say poor. If people don't understand that (even though it's perfect English), it can be changed to poor. It's just good to add that detail in there. If the Wikipedia article for black people was linked, the Pakistani kids could read about it and understand that it's not bad. Here's the article if you're interested but you don't have to add it. I can't show you the part of the article you were referring to because I already changed it. Jasteria (talk) 05:54, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't need you to respond but you do need to understand this. I said her household was low-income, not her house. There is a difference! Here's a definition from the dictionary, "A household consists of one or more people who live in the same dwelling and also share at meals or living accommodation, and may consist of a single family or some other grouping of people." So when I said she had a low-income household, I said she and the other people living with her had low-income. I said they were poor using a different word. I was not referring to the physical house. Learn the difference in the words. Black is not slang. It is used in the formal census, it is used in the formal workplace, it is used by millions of people just like "Asian." There are far more black people where I am and in the West than there are in Asia, so it only makes sense to use the Western term. Also, Winx is a Western show. Like I said before, you don't have to add it but from this point on don't pretend like you don't know its meaning or neutral connotation. Jasteria (talk) 06:10, December 1, 2013 (UTC) The war is over c: Peace is restored. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 06:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) LOL :P! Yep, I will try someday :3! Me, too. ^^ Oh, and I moved it to Mantocefalus because Harmi created a page called, Mantocefalus. When I checked it, I found out that they were actually Spraying Mantises. And the page Harmi created had an evidence that these creatures are Mantocefalus the trivia section - I now do not remember what was it, my bad memory >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 12:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, well I hope you get to feeling better. Hi there Rose :) I just wanna apologize if I hurt your feelings :( Anyways, how ya doin? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 18:27, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Wat?? I never know bout this... Did u visit my userpage that u knew bout this? This is GRAVE NEWS... Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 00:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) No problem. Have you seen my newest blog? LOL, me neither - I have no idea what does it mean, honestly :P! Oh wow, good luck, then ;)! I did not know that Vietnamese people also celebrate Christmas. Hope you will receive lots of presents :3! Anyways, I'm glad that war caused by Jasteria, is finally over =.=! She was really mean... ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:17, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Someone hacked my account or maybe I did on9 for such time. IDK. Or maybe bout d phot we spam on FB with Farhah. When I logged in, I recived so many warnings. NVM tat, the prob's settled now. I managed to log in. (YAY :3) BTW, how r u? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 04:19, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see :3! Oh, no. I can not celebrate it, unfortunately... Nobody in my country celebrates it, so how could I celebrate it alone :(? IKR? I agree. She is even much more determined than me @@! At least I do not cause wars being determined :P! She was like everyone knows what is the meaning of "black girl". Even I did not know meaning of that few months ago >" ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:29, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay xD. Guess what? Really @@? Well, in my country, calling someone black is considered an insult. Well, Christmas is just a celebration and I do not find anything that is not allowed in Muslims' religion - so I think it maybe can be celebrated by Muslims, if they want to. Guess people in my country do not want to =.=! I wish I could celebrate it :(! It is a really great celebration <3! However, in my country, lots of people celebrate Valentine's Day @@! Anyways, how are you? :v ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:47, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Haha, yep, I would love to x3! ^^ IKR? And White and Black Valentines? What is that @@? I never heard of that before... I see :3! I'm not good. I'm pretty disappointed and sad since yesterday :'(! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:56, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Nope xD. I believe so, but I'm sure my PC is free from viruses. And it sent u a link? So, this mean it sent the link to all of my FB frens, which explain why 60% of my frenlist contacted me this mornin' askin d same old question. Wat a MESS this FB has brought. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:22, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I see.. Anyway, hav u watched Frozen? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:51, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Good to know :D Btw, what do you think of Bloomix? (Have I asked that before?) Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 06:15, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that. :O KamariU (talk) 09:59, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Just what is Nicky? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 10:30, December 2, 2013 (UTC) xD My parents were able to get me a trunk full of things that we left with my other grandparents. It has a bunch of things of mine. What is the verdict on the leader and co-leader of project episodes? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 14:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hello Rose! I've edited Mr. Roney however, the "contents" section didn't show up and I was wondering how you can fix that? Secretsmile (talk) 02:02, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Rose. How was your day? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:33, December 3, 2013 (UTC) I had a really bad day. My friend is being such a drama queen, and my bf was also being annoying e.e[[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:38, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Stupid love problems =.= Actually mine wasn't too bad. It's just my bf got this awesome new handball and he keeps putting it in my face and asking "do you like my moon ball?". He asked me it around 5 times today e.e Well, I hope your love problems fix themselves soon c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) =.= Boys... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:48, December 3, 2013 (UTC) No my grandparents are dead, it is confusing, I don't know how to explain it all. How was your day though. What is your decision on the leader and co-leader of project episodes? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 02:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) A... stalker? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 07:27, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Who is it? Btw, Winx Fanon chat? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:21, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Okie, but can you tell me who is this stalker? Sarah and Fatimah also want to know ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) What makes you say we wouldn't believe you? I would. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Can you give me a teensy tinsy hint into who it could be? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:40, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it a wiki user here? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:43, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it... mhm... Editor Julie? Secretsmile? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:45, December 4, 2013 (UTC) How about Harmi? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:46, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I know you dont want to tell us about the stalker..But I promise,promise,promise that I will believe you!! PLEASEEE! I NEED TO KNOW! What if he/she stalks me or anyone else next? AAAAA! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 08:47, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is it Stella2013? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:52, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Aww. Can I ask one more time... this last once. Does their name start with "M" and end with "n"? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:56, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose, Just tell me the starting letter :( PLEASE!PWEEZ?PLEEEASE! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 08:57, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Awwiez. Okay... how was your day besides the whole "stalker" thing :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 08:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Is EloiseWinx the stalker? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:01, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh :c Have your love problems sorted themselves out yet? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ooo. That could be cool c: Actually, they've added a snow effect to the CHBW background. It looks pretty neat c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:05, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose It's utterly rude not to tell something that is this important! Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:09, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Anytime :D [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l'l'a'✿]] 09:10, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sheesh, I wont ''go with it...But is it somebody we really like? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay! We have snow c: [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:18, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Same :(! Btw, when is Harmi finishing the new theme? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:23, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Winxlover 12? Winxer 11? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha ^^! Well, I guess we're in no hurry. Say, should we make a Christmassy theme? The Winx have been known to celebrate Christmas :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:31, December 4, 2013 (UTC) We could keep the snow, maybe make the wiki background white, and add a christmas hat to the wordmark? :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:39, December 4, 2013 (UTC) That's right... mhm... it'll be hard to choose a background color then. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose! You sound happy :) Btw, I need confirmation. Did the text font change O.O? -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:35, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Rose :3! How are you doing? Anyways, I'm enjoying the new layout of the wikis :P! It is really brilliant. Though, I'm quite not happy about how this wiki's homepage looks now... It looks like the items of homepage won't float right anymore =.=! Lame. And now, I have to look for another picture for the search bar as it do not fit the new layout search bar :(! How about you, Rose? Do you like the new layout? ^^ ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 11:36, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Where do you get Musa's Bloomix picture. I am so excited for the Bloomix in the next episode. Merry Christmas everyone! Grunkle Stan is going to find me! 13:02, December 4, 2013 (UTC) I see O.O How was your day ;)? Hope it's good, cause I like good news! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 13:33, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose, I want to have a template pages with more than 1 talkboxes. Can you show me how? Merry Christmas everyone! Grunkle Stan is going to find me! 13:59, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. I am still a bit sick,I hope this sickness doesn't last too long. Hello Rose :) Hm, okay. Never mind then. ^^' Secretsmile (talk) 22:28, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Oh by what? Can I help you with anything on the wiki? Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail No not yet :o Too be honest, I haven't watched Doki Doki yet. For some reason, I can't find/stream them... :/ The last season I watched in its entirety is Suite Pretty Cure :p I watched parts of Smile! Pretty Cure but I couldnt find the rest of the episodes. Oh I'm sorry Rose *gives big hug*. Xmas is eve is about to come. Any plan for wiki customisation? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:13, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, then. BTW, I love the "snow". Is it permanent? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 07:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow, wikia has enabled Project Darwin on all wikis. This totally stuffs up my text size :c [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 07:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) My screen size is wider and everything is messed up e.e Do you see the snowflakes in the topmost wikia navigational bar? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 07:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup, definitely. Okie. What news does he bring? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 07:50, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Okie, thanks for alerting me ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 07:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Wait, you can not see any change @@? Weird. Fluid layout is enabled on all wikis, and I could see it. Maybe your Google Chrome have a problem. Honestly, I kind of miss old layout =.=! And what just happened to this wiki's theme, Rose @@? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 07:55, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Have you watched any Austin & Ally episodes lately =]]? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:03, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I guess you are right. IKR? But this time, I don't think it is just our wiki's problem as almost every wiki's theme is gone that I have visited so far. Just take a look on Winx Club Fanon Wiki, its theme is also gone =.=! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:09, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, I only started watching Season 3. I'm totally confused - Austin & Ally dated for one episode, and broke up because they thought it was "weird". Later on in Season 2, Austin writes this song about a girl he liked - all of his past girlfriends claim it's about them, but it's actually about Ally. In Season 3, Austin is on tour, and he really wants Ally to be there. They keep hugging, blah blah blah. So why won't they be a couple again =(? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yep, you are right. I hope wikia will fix this problem soon =.=! How are you, anyways :3? ^^ <3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 08:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Apparently Austin gets kidnapped soon. Can't wait to see Ally's reaction. Hehe :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:18, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, they just found it awkward being together. Like on their date, they had absolutely nothing to talk about, yet, when they went to dinner as friends, conversation comes naturally. Weird, huh? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:25, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Really? I thought she said she absolutely adored maths and was fantastic at it. What a lie that was then! What was the equation? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) =.= She's not a maths genius afterall. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:34, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hehe =]] Obviously her friends aren't educated very well in maths. Maybe the teachers aren't smart enough, so they're teaching their pupils silly things :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:39, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I have to say, I love all my teachers except my art teacher. We hardly do any art. She wastes half the session talking about insignificant things e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:46, December 5, 2013 (UTC) I hope the dramas with your classmates clear up soon. I'm having some drama of my own at the moment, all involving my friends and my beloved bf (not really beloved) e.e [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:08, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yup, well, my supposedly beloved bf is really annoying when you get to know him. I'm surprised I can put up with his silly nature =]] [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:14, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, he hasn't, but he said he likes another girl equally to me. He keeps showing off and saying I'm demanding. Well, I hate to break it to him, but he's just as demanding and whiney as I am @@! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Rose, I was wondering if there could be two co-leaders for project characters? Because sorrel is active, and My trial is almost over.... Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:21, December 5, 2013 (UTC) My friend says he does not deserve me :P I will follow your advice if he upsets me anymore :P! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:26, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oooh..Okay :D Anyways, how are you? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Welcome:) Right now, I'm feeling weird, because the holidays are going away too fast :( Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) IDK:P It's just whizzing, It's like, today is thursday of DECEMBER! but It feels like it's november 1st >_< Oh well, It's nothing big really! Are you on holiday? Flora BelievixFeel the nature!It's inside your heart! 09:43, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, too bad :( PrincessLionA grave from beyond 09:54, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh you have a boyfriend? How sweet ^^, and no problem ^^ that's what friends are for right? Yup, definitely :P! I forgave him today, he was a loner. His best friend was playing soccer, and although my bf is like AWESOME at soccer, he isn't in love with the game :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:15, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup, although, he hasn't quite got over his "moon ball" stage yet :/ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 08:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) This is a moon ball. It's kind of like a bouncy ball you can use to play two-square/handball. My bf is mad about the thing. He comes up to me each day, around 6 or 7 times, and says "do you like my moon ball?". He even asks my friends to ask me if I like his moon ball. How embarrassing it is =.= [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 08:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay, let's try it again then. Yup, he does. The only special feature it has is that it bounces on water! Miraculous =.= [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:08, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Apparently it's some new toy. Well, it is kind of adorable how he says it. He's like "look at my mooonnn baaaallll" hehe. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:20, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Well, he is two weeks older than me, but acts like a, IDK, 9 year old? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Yet he's not as immature as some people in my year level. He can be sensible when he needs to be. What is your bf's personalities like? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 09:28, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow. You must be in a rocky relationship at the moment @@! I suppose he's not as childish as Alex though. Hehe. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 09:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Really? I think it got bigger! But I think it's because of the fluid layout. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:32, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh... Sorry, I was wrong! I meant the size was bigger! Sorry! -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 10:39, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, how long have you guys been together? Yo Rose, since u know a suitable code for a wiki theme with overload size. I planned to come to u.^^! So, here's the temporary Xmas theme: I hope u can handle with the code. N, if there's some "inbalance" with the image (Maybe Stella a bit too the right, or the word is too much on the left) Please contact me. I will modify it. Oh yeah, one more thingy. I have a lil' suggestion for our wiki bar. '''Page:' button: #B22222 (Fire brick) link: #DCI43C (Crimson) header: #8B0000 (Dark Red) main: #FFFFFF (White) Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:11, December 6, 2013 (UTC) He seems to have a mixed personality :3 [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'''B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 22:09, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Just a girl dreaming big, a firecracker waiting to go off. –Annie Vail 01:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the theme colors and things :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 03:04, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yup, I saw, but what do you think of the background picture :)? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 03:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Well, I think it looks quite nice. Much better than Austin & Ally Wiki and Disney Wiki :P [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 03:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) xP [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 03:28, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about my late reply. Yep. I am glad you added the theme using code ^^! I was tired looking at that plain background =.=! I wonder when wikia will fix it? Oh, I am sorry for hearing that :(! I am pretty good :3! Thank you for asking. By the way, how do you think about the upcoming Disney Fairies movie, The Pirate Fairy so far :v? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 03:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Aw how sweet ^^. Oh, I have a bf named Kai. Yep, true. Oh, we will get that answer after watching the movie :3! It will air March 3, 2014 according to the Disney wiki. This is going to be a long wait for this movie, too like Frights, Camera, Action! for me =.=! By the way, I was thinking to do a cursor for the Christmas theme, but I can not find any picture for it :(! Can you help me? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:14, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I did to for a while. Yep. Oh, I need any picture that would suit Christmas theme ^^! :3 ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:21, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks, Rose :3! Anyways, do you watch Ever After High ^^? Sorry if I have asked you that before :P! ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 04:33, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I just worked to communicate more. Hi again Rose. How has your weekend started? =]] [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 04:40, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Are the tests going to be hard? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 04:44, December 7, 2013 (UTC) I am okay, I got medicine for my sickness today. I am not looking forward to university, or even high school for that matter. Too much studying and heaps of homework. I'm glad it's the weekend. I'm finally free of Alex and his moon ball nonsense hehe ;) [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 04:49, December 7, 2013 (UTC) That's good :) This year we've had stacks of homework, but I heard next year you have hardly any. Group projects... mhm, I don't mind those, but it depends on who you have in your group. Really? Well here, this other options that are equally as good as university... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 04:54, December 7, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't necessarily happen here. But your job depends on your Year 12 exam results; if you fail, you'll probably end up as the garbage truck man/woman @@ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 04:58, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Okie. Good luck :D [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:01, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Of course, it is up to u. U know, I think I can handle that.. Maybe I'll giv u tonite. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 09:37, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Don worry Rose, I think I can handle it with 1400 px, jus some image nid to be resize n adjust. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:10, December 7, 2013 (UTC) =]] [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 22:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Lalalalala.... I think I've fixed it. Decrease Musa's image. Promotion's font is decrease and moved a bit to the left. And Stella is moved a bit to the left. Bloom's image is also decrease. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 01:35, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. Pretty Cure? Oh, it is an anime, right? What is it about :3? Do not worry, I am alright with it. No need to hurry :v! By the way, how do you think about the characters' box I made :3? ღ Ula D Keep trying, your screams will come true! ღ 05:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Did you see what Rutchelle said to Sorrel? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) You might want to read it. It's quite important, and you might not necessarily be happy about it. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 05:13, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I can't believed she stood up for Farhah and dobbed on us to Sorrel @@! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:18, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I just think Farhah overreacted. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 05:23, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup. Rutchelle said she wanted me to apologize so Farhah could have a happy Christmas, but I thought people of her religion didn't celebrate it? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:29, December 8, 2013 (UTC) B Yup. Is it juz me bcause I juz saw the theme's so blurry? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:32, December 8, 2013 (UTC) =)! Yup. I remember that time Farhah linked me to her teacher's Facebook page! Even then she said she wasn't the smartest, so why is she making a big deal of it now? We didn't mean to be offensive @@ [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 05:34, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Weird, I saved it 1400 px. And so do the previous them, but it still looks clear. And the first time u changed it, it was clear, but after a few seconds, it became blurry. Maybe tecnical prob? IDK. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, Farhah doesn't have much power against us. She is banned. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Yay, 24,000 edits. Congratulations Rose ;) Looks like I won't be catching up to you for a very long time =]] [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 05:44, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Don worry, I think it's fixed now. I can see it wayyy clear. N Stella, I think she's kinda necessary to be there. (Jus my opinion) Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Me neither. She should just add her club to Winx Club Fanon... no one else knows what it's about, so she'll find herself the only one editing... [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:50, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie Rose :) I'm trying to edit on Disney Wiki. Maybe we can establish affiliation with them? [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'a'✿]] 05:55, December 8, 2013 (UTC) IDK, mybe for u? I can see her clearly. Her Xmas suit and all. Only her hands disappear from my visions. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's just an idea. I think I need to establish myself in more wikis to be honest. I would like some rollback rights on another major wiki. Just a personal goal. [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e'l''''''l'a'✿]] 05:58, December 8, 2013 (UTC) I see. Plus, I never knew bout its differences. Oddly, I used Chrome actually, not Firefox. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:01, December 8, 2013 (UTC) =)! Byeeeee! [[User:BelievixinStella|✿'B'e''''''l'l'''a✿]] 06:03, December 8, 2013 (UTC) OK. Gudluck Rose! All d best coz u ROCK! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, everyone can improve. And it's my pleasure^^! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 06:09, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Bye Rose :))) See you when I die. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:40, December 8, 2013 (UTC) U know, I never experience a life at University but I'm sure it is stressfull. Talking bout ur tcher, I wonder y u said tat. Is his/her teaching skills are poor? N u're welcome! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 11:47, December 8, 2013 (UTC) IKR? Luckily now, it's Holiday. N I understand ur feeling. Plus, ur teacher sounds way like my maths teacher. Keep insulting me! (Juz go2h3ll!) Watevs.. N rilly? Codes? Wich sites r u studying? IT? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 11:59, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I don celebrate Xmas but I lovey. I even bought a Christmas tree. (LOL!) N yeah, at lis in my country, holiday is given on tat day. My maths tcher? Oh well, "Harmi, u're getting worse, wat is ur prob? Did u study? I f u hav any prob, plz ask ur fren" . N if I answer him, no matter +/- answer. He'll scold me. "Get out of my class! U stay in the top class but rilly stupid in Maths!". N if I ask him, "Mr.<> ,how to solve this prob?" , "This is a simple maths, and u can't do it? (Insult me in the class with his chinese language)". Lol, sorry for my rant. BTW, our wiki featured article has some grammar mistake? Know=Known (I think) And a lot of ppl in my country study IT. They complained alot. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 12:14, December 8, 2013 (UTC) It's alright. N how many years left for u to attend University? Coz u're 19 now. N I hope my maths tcher for nxt year won't be so harsh to poor students like me. I love my 2012 maths teacher, I even get an A''' coz she never scold poor ppl like me, instead she teaches them. N I've made a Xmas wordmark. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 12:28, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, if u r an idiot, u wouldn't succeed in applying all the codes around here rite? But u didn't, proving tat u r not an idiot Rose. Even if there's no proof, U're not an IDIOT. N never will be. C'mon, IT gurl, u can hammer it. I know u can do it. And thX for d nice words. N u're welcome. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:00, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Alrity! Bye! Have a nice REST! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 13:06, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Did you see that StellaMusa and Roseforever are leaving? Sorrel "The Legend"Message Me! 21:21, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Rose have you heard of the vocaloid Maika? Anytime.. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:55, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes she does I look forward to listening to more of her songs. I am so happy to be the new co-leader of project scripts though^^. Yo yo yo!! I hav some news to tell u. Someone has created a fanon page around here (Tiffany). I believe tat is not a canon character. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 03:32, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Ok! In my mind! Well, IDK bout tat. If I'm not wrong.. Princessfairyflora did it before her. Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:37, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yup.. N princessfairyflora is a rollback here? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bout tat. Coz I never talk to her in talkpages. Yet, I'm dumb. N I don even know who she is. So, how's ur day? Not to mention, how's ur exam? Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 05:58, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey!Crissy mollix (talk) 07:18, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. IKR? I'm glad ur PE has passed^^! N next year, I might learn physics as well . Well, that depends on my qualification. U know, in Malaysia, there's around 3-4 sites/course available and we must choose one of them. D most difficult one is the SCIENCE-SITES, there's '''physics, chemistry and additional-maths (OMG!!!!). The rest are kinda easy, bcoz we didn't learn these three. Next year, Well, I wish I will not study SCIENCE-SITES next year, but all this will be answered on 23rd Dec. BTW, gud luck on ur upcoming EXAM! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 08:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, but what announcement? I am very curious now. Rilly? Coz I always score B for my english. Well I know wat u min, d LITERATURE SITES. I'm not rilly interested in it. Well, there's 4 in my country. SCIENCE SITES, LITERATURE SITES, ART SITES and ACCOUNTING SITES? Watevs. N sure, u're welcome! Harmee32123 - Reply Me ♦ - Blog here! ♦ 14:23, December 10, 2013 (UTC)